Vehicles such as pick-up trucks are incapacitated in their ability to accommodate cargo securing straps or lines because the sides of the truck bed are rarely, if ever, provided with sufficient rings, rails, brackets or holes by which a cargo securing strap can be anchored to the vehicle.
In some instances it is desirable to tie bulky cargo so that it will not move around in the bed of the truck or worse, leave the vehicle. In some instances it is desirable to position and hold certain types of loads in order to make room for other cargo, for example securing a bicycle in an upright position next to the side of the truck bed. Neither of these occasions are well served by the absence of anchoring facilities on pick-up trucks or similar vehicles.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a universal cargo anchoring device that is readily attachable to the rolled upper edge of the side of a pick-up truck, dump truck or similar vehicle.
Secondarily, it is an object of the invention to provide a universal load anchoring device that can be attached to other portions of a vehicle or even a non moving structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anchor attachable to a structure, including a vehicle, that will support a shaft, axle or the like for the mounting of pivotal structures.
Other and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description of a preferred and alternative embodiments of the invention.